Faith
by miikewestons
Summary: After returning to Ireland, Connor didn't think he'd ever have a normal life again… until he met Bevin. She made him want to leave everything behind. They had somewhat normal lives again, until he and Murphy get a call to go back to Boston – just one last job, and then it'll all be over. Nothing could go wrong… could it?
1. one

"Wake up… Connor, wake up!"

"M'tired," he grunted, pushing at the hands that were shaking him. "Five more minutes…"

"Con…" she cooed, her fingers trailing up the inside of his thigh. "Wake up…"

"Yer nothin' but a tease, Bevin Ashford," Connor grumbled, rolling over in bed to face her as he opened his eyes. She giggled, her teeth sinking in to her bottom lip as she looked at him. "Are ye off ta work?"

"Aye," she mocked, trying to copy his accent and failing miserably. "Yeah, I am. I'm going out for dinner tonight with Charlotte, too. You should come along, bring Murphy if you-"

"Have ye still got it in yer head that they'll make a nice couple?" Connor asked her, propping himself up on his elbow as Bevin blushed at being caught out. "Told ye, Bevin. Ain't goin' ta happen. Charlie ain't Murph's type."

"I'm beginning to wonder if _women _are Murphy's type," Bevin rolled her eyes with a sigh as she hopped off the bed and straightened her pencil skirt out. "Honestly, Con. I haven't seen him with a woman since I've known you guys. I mean, I have, but not_ properly_. Not in a relationship. What exactly _is _Murphy's type?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Connor pursed his lips and considered his answer for a moment, debating whether or not to tell her that _she_ was Murphy's type and that, had it been a few years earlier, she probably would have ended up being passed between the twins like a new toy they couldn't get enough of.

"Don't think he's the type ta settle down just yet," Connor told her carefully, shrugging his shoulders. "He's enjoyin' playin' the field a little."

"From what I've gathered, Connor, he's been _'playing the field' _for going on ten years now. You'd think he wouldn't have found someone he liked."

"He did find someone he liked," Connor murmured, watching as she walked across the hall and disappeared into the bathroom. "She weren't interested in him, though."

"See that's what I don't understand!" Bevin called, her mouth full before she spat the toothpaste into the sink and quickly checked her reflection. "How can someone just not be interested in Murphy? Or you, for that matter. Surprised some girl hadn't already sunk her claws into you before I came along!"

"Ah, she woulda been no match for ye even if she had, Bevin!" Connor chuckled.

"You're probably right," she pondered, fluffing her hair up a little before walking back into the bedroom and smirking at the sight of her boyfriend lying in bed, his arms behind his head and the duvet pulled up just past his waist. "I probably would have declawed her so I could have had you instead."

"Wouldn't have heard any complaints from me," he grinned. "Have ye absolutely got ta go ta work today?"

"Yes."

"Can't ye be a little late?"

"I'm already a little late," Bevin chuckled as Connor patted her empty side of the bed. "You tired me out last night and I overslept."

"Aye," he smiled proudly, his tone smug as he raised his eyebrows. "I'll tire ye out again tonight."

"Told you, I'm going out tonight," Bevin leaned over him, pecking his lips quickly and pulling away before he had a chance to react. Connor whined, trying to grab on to her waist and huffing when she side-stepped him and grabbed her purse off the dresser. "I can't, I'm already late."

"Just five minutes and then-"

"No," Bevin interrupted him with a shake of her head. "Five minutes with you and I'll end up calling in sick, you know that. I'm going, and I'll see you later."

"Tell Charlie I said hello!" Connor shouted after her as she left the room.

"I will!" she called back, pulling the front door shut after her.

Connor sighed and stared up at the ceiling, chewing on his bottom lip as his mind whirled.

Bevin had been intent on setting his brother up with her best friend for a good few months now, and Connor didn't have the heart to tell her that _she _was the reason Murphy hadn't been interested to start off with.

Connor knew it was… not necessarily bad, but awkward. Sometimes he felt guilty for Bevin having unknowingly chosen him over his twin, but at the time he wouldn't change the way things had turned out.

He loved her.

She was the first woman he ever really had loved, and he thanked God for her every day.

She'd given him some semblance of a normal life and, after the Saints, that was something he never thought he'd have.

They'd only been back in Ireland for a couple of months, and out of hiding even less, when he'd first met her.

He and Murphy had walked into the small pub with every intention of getting completely hammered and regaling the locals with stories of Boston – that is, until Connor had noticed Murphy freeze beside him, his gaze firmly fixed on a table in the corner of the bar.

Connor had followed his gaze and smirked to himself when he saw the two women sat there. The blonde he knew as Charlie Rourke, she'd grown up and gone to school with the twins, but the last he'd heard of her, she'd moved to London for college a little before he and Murphy left for Boston. The shorter brunette who sat with her was unfamiliar, and she was clearly the one who'd caught his brothers eye.

Charlie had looked up and her eyes had widened when she'd noticed Connor watching. She'd leaned across to her companion and mumbled something, making the other girl turn her head to look at them with a frown.

"Ye want me to go talk to her?" Connor had turned to Murphy and gestured towards the girl, but Murphy had quickly shaken his head and grabbed the collar of Connor's coat, yanking him backwards to stop him making his way over. "She's pretty."

"Aye, she is," Murphy had mumbled, a smirk passing his lips as he picked up his pint. "Though, I thought ye might've had yer eye on Charlie… She's grown. Ye might have a chance wi' her now yer not a nerd."

"Fuck ye, Murph. Was the other way round and ye know it, she used ta chase me all round school!"

"Aye, course she did, God's gift ta women ain't ye?" Murphy raised his eyebrows and Connor had laughed at him, waiting until something else caught his brothers attention before he stepped away from the bar and made his way over to the table, ignoring Murphy's desperate hisses for him to stop. He got close enough to her the darker haired woman ask what was so special about the men at the bar, and he heard Charlie tell her she had to see for herself. He opened his mouth to speak, but a yelp came out when Murphy tackled him and dragged him away.

It was only later, after Connor has successfully plied Murphy with several shots of whiskey, that he was able to make his way over to the table and put in a good word for his brother. He'd barely spoken when Charlie told him to go fuck himself, leaving Connor's mouth to drop open in shock as he stared at her, her friend laughing beside her.

Connor's eyes had immediately snapped to her and he paused, his lips curling into a smile as he listened to her laughing. It was such a simple laugh, he'd heard thousands like them before, but he was mesmerized by it, by the way her nose scrunched up and the crinkles by her eyes, the way her tongue snaked out and licked her bottom lip.

He'd shoved his hands back in his pockets and turned to look over his shoulder at Murphy, who was watching him closely.

"Excuse me a second, ladies…" he'd muttered, making his way back over to his brother and clapping him on the shoulder. "I want her."

"Ye what?" Murphy raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Murph, you got the last one-"

"Aye, and then ye slept wi' her anyway!" Murphy chuckled. "S'ppose I can let ye have this one first…"

"No," Connor shook his head. "No, I _want _her. Mine."

"Oh," Murphy had frowned at him and Connor had looked pleadingly at him. He'd never been one to beg his brother for anything and he didn't know why, but this was something he knew he had to do. "Aye, go on then," he'd sighed.

"Cheers, little brother," Connor grinned. "Ye can have Charlie, I guess."

Connor grinned at the memory, thankful he hadn't had to plead with Murphy too much.

He knew he would have, if he had to. He didn't know what it was, but he could feel something pulling him towards this girl and he'd spent the rest of the night wooing her, laying on the MacManus charm and trying not to smirk as she laughed at his jokes and Charlie had told her not-so-subtly that if she was going home with Connor, then she could pick her up in the morning.

She'd blushed at Charlie's comment and let Connor know in no uncertain terms that she was _not _going home with him, that she was there to celebrate Charlotte's birthday and that was all.

He'd asked her if she fancied going for the drink the next night, just the two of them, and Bevin had looked over to get Charlie's okay before she agreed to go with him.

The four of them spent the rest of the night in the corner, Connor and Murphy refusing to let the girls pay for any drinks and when it was time to go, Connor had leaned in for a kiss – only to have Bevin turn her head, his lips landing on her cheek.

"Don't worry," he'd chuckled. "I'll get that kiss off ye tomorrow night."

"I'm sure you will," Bevin smirked up at him, making sure Charlie and Murphy weren't within earshot as she leaned up and planted her lips softly on his cheek and whispered into his ear. "Maybe more, if you play your cards right."

And, oh, had he played his cards right… So much so, that Bevin ended up missing her flight home. He'd done the polite thing and asked for her number, with no real intention of calling her once she left.

She lived in London, what could possibly happen between them?

He'd surprised even himself a week later when he'd hopped on a ferry to Liverpool and caught a train down to London to see her, only calling her when he was stranded at the train station with no idea of where she was.

She'd been shocked – clearly, she hadn't expected to hear from him again, but she was happy she had. She'd cancelled any plans she'd had for the weekend and called in work to book the Monday off, leaving them with three days together.

She'd taken him sightseeing, they'd gone out for something to eat, Connor had actually taken her on a proper date – something he'd never really bothered with before.

He didn't think either of them expected it to get as serious as it had, but he can't say he minded. They'd taken turns every weekend to travel back and between London and Dublin, until Connor had suggested she ask her office for a transfer.

She'd been visibly shocked, her fork halfway to her mouth and her eyes wide as she'd stared at him, Charlie and Murphy turning silent either side of them. She'd resembled a frightened animal, a deer caught in headlights and Connor had tried his hardest not to laugh as she'd stuttered and excused herself from the table, leaving Charlie free to kick Connor in the shin. He'd chuckled, before standing from his seat and following Bevin out of the restaurant.

"Ye alright?"

"After you just sprung that on me in front of my best friend and your brother, you mean?" she'd raised an eyebrow at him, shivering in the cold and rubbing her bare arms. Connor had laughed quietly, moving to stand beside her and wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her shoulder. "Were you serious, Connor?"

"Course I was serious, wouldn't have said it if I wasn't," he whispered, his lips moving up her neck and kissing behind her ear. "I love ye, Bevin. Seein' ye two days a week isn't enough for me anymore. I want ye here all the time."

"…I could ask them, I suppose," she pondered, staring up at the sky. "It might take a few months to get sorted, I'll have to find a place to live and-"

"What? Why?" Connor frowned, turning her round in his arms. "Bevin… When I said I want ye here all the time, I mean wi' me. I mean I want ye ta live wi' me."

"But Murphy-"

"He won't mind," Connor shook his head. "Murph loves ye too, girl. Granted, not as much as I do, but yer like a sister ta him now. …Ye gotta stop wi' this plan ta set him an' Charlie up, though. It's not goin' very well now, is it?"

"I-" Bevin looked up at him, blinking as a smile spread across her lips. "Are you sure about this? I know you've never- I mean, you're not exactly- with the Saints and everything…" she trailed off and Connor sighed, pulling her towards his body and kissing the top of her head.

"Never been more sure of anythin' in me life, Bevin," he murmured. "The Saints are over with, it's done. The fact ye didn't run a million miles in the  
opposite direction when I told ye about it just made me more sure o' this, alright? Is that what yer worried about? Ye don't have ta be. I can keep ye safe if anyone comes lookin' for me or Murph."

"Can you keep yourself safe?" she asked, looking up at him. "Because if we're going to do this, Con… I don't want to wake up one day and have you not be there. I need to know you're safe, you and Murphy."

"Aye, love," Connor grinned down at her, brushing his thumbs against her cheeks as he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I told ye. We're done wi' it all. Our lives are here, now. M'not goin' anywhere."

"What if you wake up one day and realise you're not the settling down type? I'll have moved my entire life here and-"

"Bevin," Connor sighed heavily. "Won't happen. I love ye too much. Murph'll tell ye I'm not one ta say that unless I really fuckin' mean it."

"Hmm, Murphy tells me a lot about you, anyway."

"Oh does he, now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"…He really won't mind?" Bevin bit her lip, and Connor shook his head at her as she took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Okay. I'll come live with you."

He'd been ecstatic and the four of them had gotten incredibly drunk that night, Charlie forcing Murphy to escort her home so Connor and Bevin could have some _alone time_.

That had been 18 months earlier and, a little less than four months after he'd asked her, Bevin had moved in with him and Murphy. It was great, at first. He had his brother and his girl under the same roof… But all too soon he'd noticed the lingering glances from Murphy, the way his hands would brush against Bevin's arm every now and then.

He'd always known Murphy had harboured a crush on her, he just hadn't realised that there was a possibility feelings had started to develop.

He hadn't minded, he knew his brother would never do anything to hurt him and he knew he'd never make a move on Bevin. He hadn't meant to make Murphy feel uncomfortable when he'd questioned him about his feelings, but he had done, nonetheless. Murphy had moved out a few weeks later, going back to live with their Ma and telling Bevin it was only right she shared a house with Connor.

He still saw Murphy every day, nothing had changed between them and Connor was grateful for that.

The last two years had been the best that he could remember.

He sighed, reaching in to the bedside table on his side of the bed – an addition Bevin had made when she'd moved in and taken it upon herself to spruce the place up a little – and pulling out the small velvet box he'd had hidden there for week.

Connor had never been a nervous man, but just turning the box over in his hand sent his stomach in knots.

He knew she wouldn't say no, that wasn't what he was worried about. She loved him and he loved her, he knew she wanted to marry him.

What he didn't know, was whether he could give her the life that she deserved.

He'd never tell anyone, but he worried constantly about someone finding out who he and Murphy were, what they'd done. He was scared someone would come after them, scared they'd take her away as revenge.

And that thought was the thing that kept him awake at night, that thought was the one that made him feel sick to his stomach, but he knew he'd protect her with everything he had.

He knew Murphy would, too.

If it came down to it… He'd kill again. For her.


	2. two

"Okay, spill," Bevin dropped her bag to the floor as she sat down, smiling thankfully at Murphy when he pushed her drink towards her. "What's Connor up to?"

"I dunno what ye mean," Murphy shrugged his shoulders, but his smirk told her he was clearly hiding something.

"Of course you don't," she sipped at her wine. "Because you just always invite me out for a drink after work, don't you, Murph?"

"Maybe I'm tryin' ta move in on ya?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and earning himself a slap on the arm from Bevin. "I'm serious, though. I asked ye ta meet me for a reason. I'm gonna need ye ta stop tryin' ta set me up wi' Charlie, Bevin."

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Yes, ye do," Murphy laughed, leaning back in his seat. "Ye've been plottin' ta get us together for goin' on two years now, love. Ain't happened yet, ain't goin' ta happen either."

"Why not?" Bevin pouted. "The four of us go out all the time, it's like we're on cute little double dates and you're always walking her home-"

"Aye, so she doesn't get attacked! S'not polite ta leave a lady ta make her own way home!"

"You're practically a saint, Murphy MacManus," Bevin smirked, reaching across the table and pinching his cheek as he scoffed and swatted her hand away.

"Don't be sayin' stuff like that in public," he grumbled, grabbing his pint and taking a gulp. "I'm serious. Dunno who's listenin'."

"…You're paranoid."

"Yer an idiot," Murphy pointed at her. "Careless talk costs lives and all that shite, remember?"

"This isn't a world war, Murphy," Bevin rolled her eyes. "So come on then, tell me why you really asked me to meet you. If you tell me the truth, I give you my word that I'll stop trying to set you up with Charlotte," she crossed her arms and leaned on the table. Murphy paused for a minute, considering her deal before he smirked.

"Promise me yer not gonna try and set me up wi' any more o' yer friends at all, and we've got a deal."

"Fine, I promise!" Bevin huffed. "I'll stop trying to find you a lady if you tell me what Connor's up to. I don't like surprises."

"He's proposin' ta ye."

"Murphy," Bevin sighed. "I said tell me the truth," she hit his arm. "You're a terrible liar, your ears turn pink. Come on, what's he up to?"

"I really don't know, lass," Murphy chuckled. "I just thought it'd be nice if we had a catch up, feel like I ain't seen ye in weeks. How's life?"

"Life would be better if you let me get my own way once in a while," she poked her tongue out at him and nudged her toes against his leg underneath he table. "Do you and your brother have some sort of pact that you'll keep secrets from me? You're both mean."

"Ye find it hard ta believe I really just wanted ta have a chat?" Murphy asked with a frown. "I'm interested in yer life, interested in what ye've been up ta. Con mentioned somethin' about trouble at work? Yer boss bein' a bit too grabby? Want me ta do somethin'?"

"It's fine, really," Bevin smiled and shook her head. "He's just a bit handsy with the new girl, but she gave him a swift kick to the nuts the other day so that's sorted out that little problem," she snorted. "What about you, Murph? Any ladies on the horizon?"

"I'm startin' ta wonder why yer so interested in me love life, Bevin. Realised yer shacked up wi' the wrong twin?"

"You wish," she smirked and Murphy's heart jumped in his chest, his smile faltering.

He did wish, sometimes.

Not that he'd ever admit it, certainly not to her or Connor.

He'd found a confidante in Charlie and he was forever grateful for it, that's why they spent so much time together. Of course, he could never tell Bevin that. But it helped, having someone to talk to. He knew Charlie herself had been a little reluctant of the growing relationship between Bevin and Connor during the first few weeks – she had, after all, spent most of her teen years lusting after the lighter haired twin, and her newfound best friend swooped in and he was smitten in less than 24 hours.

Not that Murphy could blame Connor, obviously.

He'd known as soon as Connor had asked him to back off that he'd wanted something with her, that it wasn't just going to be a fling or a one night stand like the previous girls had been. Murphy had never seen his brother so taken by a girl before. As soon as he'd found out Connor had taken a spontaneous trip to London, Murphy knew he was a goner and he'd fallen for this girl hook, line and sinker.

It had been easy for Murphy, as first, to be around them. His attraction to Bevin was nothing more than physical and it had been easy for him to ignore it, to act like he hadn't wanted to steal her away from his brother, just for a night. It wouldn't have been the first time they'd shared a girl, but somehow, deep down, Murphy knew they wouldn't be doing it again. He knew Connor wasn't about to let Bevin go without a fight.

It had grown difficult over time, once feelings had started to develop. It was just a crush, she was a sweet girl and he cared about her. Of course he did, his brother loved her so Murphy was going to care about her by default. That's what he'd told himself, anyway.

Connor had worked it out eventually and he'd confronted Murphy, not in a violent way as most men would – as Connor would had it been anyone other than Murphy – but in a calm, rational way.

Well, calm for Connor, at least.

Murphy's heart had been beating erratically in his chest the entire time and he'd been terrified Connor was going to be angry at him.

He hadn't been, though. To Murphy's surprised, he'd laughed. He'd slapped Murphy on the shoulder and laughed, telling him it was okay, he understood, it was easy to fall under Bevin's spell and so long as he kept his hands to himself, he didn't mind.

The sense of relief Murphy felt had been overwhelming, even more so when Connor had taken care to tone down what he and Bevin did in front of him. There were less kisses, less little touches and less cuddling.

"Murphy?" Bevin coughed, clicking her fingers in front of his face and snapping him back to reality. "Did you hear a word of what I just said? Are you alright?"

"Sorry, what?" Murphy shook his head quickly. "Drifted away ta me own world for a second. What did ye say?"

"Nothing, never mind…" Bevin pursed her lips and looked at him carefully, crossing her legs and running her finger round the edge of her wine glass. "Are you sure you're alright, Murphy? You don't seem yourself."

"Aye, lass, I'm fine," he nodded slowly, a small smile on his face. "Go on, what were ye sayin'?" he asked. Bevin cocked her head to the side and eye him curiously, letting out a small sigh as she brought her glass up to her lips and took a sip. Her tongue snaked out to lick her bottom lip and Murphy shuddered involuntarily, making her shoot him a look of confusion.

"I was just saying that you're right, we haven't really hung out lately," she frowned. "I'm off this weekend, why don't we go out for lunch or something?"

"Lunch?" Murphy scoffed. "I'm not one o' yer girlfriends, Bevin. I don't go out for lunch."

"Okay, fine, how about I take you out on Friday and get you rotten drunk?" she rolled her eyes when he grinned at her.

"That's more like it!"

"Only if you buy me dinner first."

"…Are ye askin' me ta take ye on a date, lass? Not sure Con would like that too much."

"What can I say?" Bevin rolled her eyes. "You're a package deal, can't have one without the other so I thought I'd try my luck. You're just too damn irresistible, Murphy."

"'Bout time ye realised that!" he laughed quietly, looking at his watch. "We've got an hour ta kill before I'm ta send ye back home, what d'ye wanna do?"

"A-ha!" Bevin pointed an accusing finger at Murphy. "So he is up to something, then! Come on, Murph, tell me and I promise I'll never try and set you up with anyone again!"

"Ye know, as temptin' as that offer is… I think if I tell ye, Connor would give me the beatin' o' me life. Sorry, princess. Suck it up for another hour and then ye can find out. Quit poutin' at me, too, shit like that don't work on me," he told her, covering his eyes with his hand as Bevin sighed heavily. "Ye've got me all ta yerself for a whole hour, Bevin. I'm sure ye can think o' somethin' ta do other than sulk."

"Twenty questions."

"Ye wha'?"

"Twenty questions," Bevin repeated. "I want to play. We get to ask each other twenty questions each and you have to tell the truth."

"…M'not fuckin' playin' truth or dare wi' ye, Bevin," Murphy shook his head.

"No dares, I swear! Just truths. C'mon, Murph, it'll be fun! …Please?" she pouted at him again and he huffed, waving a hand at her to start. "What's Connor planning?"

"No!" Murphy yelped. "No, I told ye, me life won't be worth livin' if I tell ye what he's doin'! That's not fair, ask me somethin' else."

"Fine…" she sighed, taking a sip of her wine. "Do you find Charlotte attractive?" she asked with a smirk.

"Course I find her attractive, ye'd have ta be blind ta not realise how hot Charlie is," Murphy frowned. "Why are ye so insistent on tryin' ta set me wi' her?"

"Why are you so insistent to not be set up with her?"

"I asked ye first, it's my turn, ye've got ta answer first."

"Fine…" Bevin sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Because I'm happy. Because what I have with Connor is amazing, it's beautiful and it's special and I believe everyone should feel that way about someone at least once in their life, and I know Charlotte has never had it. I know you haven't, either. And I know just how good you MacManus boys are, I know you'd treat her the way she deserves to treated… and I kind feel bad for taking your brother away from you."

"Ye didn't take Con away, what are ya on about woman?" Murphy frowned at her. "I see him every day."

"Please, Murphy, you guys where practically attached at the hip before I came alone," Bevin rolled her eyes at him. "I feel like I stole him away and I just want you to have someone like he does. Your turn, same question as before."

"Because I don't want ta be set up," he grumbled. "I know yer happy and I know ye love Con, but I want ta find me own woman. I'm perfectly capable of meetin' someone meself, and when I do meet her I'll know right away. S'not like that wi' Charlie, she's a just a friend. Care about her too much that way ta ever get involved wi' her. 'Sides, I'm not her type and she's not mine. She's too classy."

"Murphy she can drink you under the table, she swears like a sailor and smokes like a chimney, and she starts competitions on who can burp the loudest," Bevin snorted. "She's classy when she has to be. Do you think she's too good for you, is that it?"

"Not yer turn ta ask the questions," Murphy smirked at her. "Hmm… What can I ask ye… What's somethin' I've always wanted ta know…?"

"I'm not telling you my bra size," Bevin raised an eyebrow and Murphy stuttered, coughing loudly. "You okay over there, Murph?" she grinned at him.

"Does me brother know ye talk ta guys like this?" he pursed his lips.

"I don't talk to guys like this, I talk to you like this," she corrected him. "And that counts as a question, so it's my turn. Do you ever miss Boston?"

"Aye, sometimes," Murphy admitted quietly. "We had friends over there, ye know? Friends we can never see again. If I thought it was safe for him, I'd tell Con ta take ye there. Think ya'd like it. It's nothin' special, just a different way o' life. Think ya'd like Doc, too."

"The guy who owned the bar, right?"

"My turn ta ask the questions, but aye, that's Doc," Murphy smiled. "Do ye ever miss home?"

"I am home," Bevin shrugged.

"I mean London, home."

"…No," she replied after a pause. "Don't get me wrong, I loved living in London for the time that I did, but I went there for a reason. I went for work and to get away from my family, to start a new life for myself but it wasn't as exciting as I'd hoped. I'd been there for… God, since I was 19 so… I'd been there for eight years before I met you guys. I was getting bored of the place, anyway. Charlotte was the only person I really made an effort to hang out with, I'd known her since college and when she moved back here just before I met you guys, I'd been a little lonely back there. I found what I was looking for in that bar, Murphy. I found Connor. I have my new life and I'm happy. This is home, now."

"Don't think I've ever heard ye talk about yer family before."

"They're not worth talking about," Bevin pulled a face. "And that wasn't a question."

"Wasn't s'pposed ta be, was just an observation," Murphy told her. "It's yer turn, love," he leaned back in his seat and Bevin paused, wondering if she should ask him what she really wanted to as she leaned across the table.

"Was there ever a time you resented me for coming into Connor's life?"

"What?" Murphy spat. "Yer kiddin', aren't ye? No, there wasn't, at all," he shook his head. "Ye make him happy, s'all I care about. I'm a great believer in fate, Bevin. There's a reason we saw ye in the pub that night. That reason was Con. Ye were meant ta make him happy."

"…Who would've thought the strong and silent Murphy MacManus was such a secret sap?"

"Ah shut yer face," he scoffed, pushing at her arms so she was back in her seat as she giggled. "Why Connor?"

"What?" she asked in confusion, and Murphy sighed.

"Why'd ye choose Connor, ta be with? Why not someone from back home? Why'd ye move ta be wi' him?"

"Because I love him," she answered simply. "Because he was the only guy who'd ever held my attention long enough."

"Aye, but why'd ye stick around? After he told ye about the Saints?"

"I do believe you've just asked me three questions on the run there, Murphy," she raised her eyebrows. "I'll admit, I was… shocked, maybe even a little scared when I found out about the Saints. I hauled my ass off to the library, too, to do some research on the both of you. Connor explained the bits the media didn't and I thought you were fighting a good cause. So Connor had a past, big deal," she shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone has a past. Granted, yours is a little more… colourful than the other guys I've dated, but you had a reason. You were doing what needed to be done, I agreed with it. You more than likely saved innocent lives by ending the guilty ones. How could I run from a man who did something like that, who put others before himself the way he did?"

"…Ye really love him, don't ye?" Murphy smiled softly.

"Fourth question? I don't think so. My turn. Did Connor think I was going to leave after he told me about the Saints?"

"Aye, he did," Murphy nodded. "I'd been tryin' ta get him ta tell ye for weeks and he wouldn't. I said ye needed ta know and when I realised he was serious about ye, gave him an ultimatum; either he told ye, or I did. Fuckin' punched me in the face after he'd told ye and ye went runnin' off," he huffed. "Knew he didn't have anythin' ta worry about, but he wouldn't listen ta me."

"He punched you?" Bevin's mouth fell open. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry, Murph."

"It's not yer fault me brother can't control his temper," he snickered. "What would ye have done if he'd never told ye? If I'd had ta do it?"

"I probably would have punched you myself," she snickered and Murphy huffed as she shrugged her shoulders. "I probably wouldn't have believed you, honestly. That counts as a question, too."

"How many are we on?"

"Uhm…" Bevin paused, counting them off and mumbling under her breath as she did so. "…I have no idea," she admitted sheepishly. "But I do know that it's my turn."

"Fire away," he waved a hand for her to continue as he lifted his glass to his lips.

"Have you ever been in love, Murphy?" she asked quietly and he spluttered, his drink dribbling down his chin as he sat forward. "Is that too personal? I'm sorry."

"No yer not," he narrowed his eyes at her and wiped his face. "Yer not sorry at all, so don't lie ta me. Yer nosy, is what ye are."

"But have you, though? I've never heard you talk about anyone, I've never seen you show an interest in anyone. It leads me to believe you're a little hung up on someone else. I know the signs, Murphy, I've been there before."

"…Ye have?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course I have, who hasn't?" Bevin shrugged her shoulders. "You love someone who doesn't love you back, you lose them, you sit around forever thinking about what you did wrong or ways you could have kept them, until you meet someone who makes you realise that it wasn't your fault. That it just wasn't meant to be and that you're glad for it."

"…Aye," he mumbled. "Dunno if I'd call it love. More like infatuation."

"There's a very fine line between the two," she told him.

"Alright, if I wanted ye ta analyse me I'd ask ye," he scoffed at her, checking his watch. "I think yer alright ta go home, now."

"Are you just going to leave a poor defenceless woman to walk home alone, Murphy?" Bevin raised an eyebrow as she drained her glass and licked her lips, the taste of her wine lingering on them.

"Yer anythin' but defenceless," he grumbled. "Aye, c'mon, I'll walk ye back," he sighed, finishing his drink and standing up.

"What a gentleman!" Bevin rolled her eyes, linking her arm through Murphy's as he smirked.

"Don't go spreadin' that around, I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Of course you have…" she nodded slowly. "The resident heartbreaker, right? Use and abuse them, love them and leave them?"

"More use, less abuse. Definitely love 'em and leave 'em," he nodded in agreement. "Ye think I'm a heartbreaker. I'm flattered, Bev. Really."

"What have I told you about calling me Bev?!" she reached a hand out and Murphy yelped as she pinched him. "Go on, it's your turn to ask a question."

"Hmm…" Murphy paused in thought, tapping his chin with his index finger before a grin slowly spread across his lips. "Does Con still have a rope fetish?"

"A- does he have a what?" Bevin laughed quietly. "…Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," he chuckled. Bevin raised an eyebrow at him and Murphy laughed, shrugging his shoulders at her. "Back in Boston, when we first started. Made me fuckin' carry this huge thing o' rope around on our first hit. Nearly got us fuckin' killed."

"Ah, stop right there," Bevin shook her head. "I don't want to be hearing stories of your near death experiences, thank you very much!" she told him. "But, no, I don't think he has a rope fetish. He's never tried to tie me up, anyway," she shrugged her shoulders, smirking when she caught the face Murphy pulled at her. "Something wrong, Murph?"

"Bevin," he groaned. "I don't need ta know the details of me brothers sex life."

"You asked!" she laughed at him.

"I didn't fuckin' ask if he tied ye ta the bed, did I?!"

"It was implied in your question."

"Was it shite," he scoffed, sticking his hands in his pockets and kicking at the ground. "It's yer turn ta ask a question."

Bevin paused, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought over the question she wanted to ask. She didn't know how he'd react to it – she knew if anyone else asked him, he'd put walls up immediately. He'd grunt out a response and tell them to leave it alone, she knew enough from all the times Connor had tried to get him to talk about their friends death.

Connor had told her the basic details – Rocco had walked in on them after their first hit, he'd joined their little crusade and he'd been killed, Murphy had blamed himself for his friends death.

Bevin wanted to know what he thought, how he was feeling and her curiosity got the better of her, her brain barely catching up as she spoke the words.

"Do you still think it was your fault Rocco died?" she asked quickly, wincing when she felt Murphy tense beside her.

"What makes ye ask that?" he asked carefully, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Did Con put ye up to this?" he frowned. "Is he even plannin' anything for ye? Is this some sort of ambush ta talk about me feelings?"

"No!" Bevin shook her head quickly. "No, Murph, it's nothing like that, it's- I shouldn't have asked."

"Aye, ye shouldn't have," Murphy growled, taking a step away from her and letting her arm fall back to her side. "It's in the past. Leave it there."

"I'm sorry," she whispered with a sigh. Murphy nodded, pressing his lips together as he stayed quiet. They walked the rest of the way in silence and Murphy huffed in annoyance when they reached the house. "I'm sorry, Murph," Bevin sighed. "I didn't want to-"

"S'alright, I know," he mumbled. "S'fine. I'm sorry for snappin' at ye, I didn't mean to."

"…I know," she smiled softly and reached up, kissing his cheek and giving his hand a squeeze before she pushed open the front gate and walked up the driveway. "Thanks for keeping me occupied tonight, Murphy. We should hang out more, I've missed it."

"Tell Con I said hello," Murphy told her. Bevin nodded, wiggling her finger at him in a wave as she said goodbye, unlocking the front door and walking in to the house she shared with Connor.

She hung her coat up and paused, sniffing the air and wincing at the scent of something burning, quickly followed by the sound of a crash and Connor muttering obscenities from inside the kitchen.

"Do I even want to see the mess in there?" Bevin called.

"Fuck! Er, yer back early, lass!" Connor popped his head out the door and Bevin covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles as she took in his appearance; his hair was a mess, some of it plastered to his head and some sticking out in different directions, giving him a mad scientist type of look. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes wide as he looked at her.

"I'm right on time, according to Murphy," she told him with a smirk. "What have you done to my kitchen?"

"Our kitchen," Connor corrected, pointing a finger at her. "And I, erm… I tried ta cook. It… it didn't go accordin' ta plan."

"Yes, I can tell from the smoke," Bevin raised an eyebrow and pointed behind him. Connor yelped and disappeared back into the kitchen, to deal with whatever was burning. Bevin slipped her shoes off and walked inside, her breath catching in her throat.

The table was laid out beautifully, the candlesticks she'd bought months earlier finally being put to use as two long, white candle burned in them, the case Charlotte had given them as a moving in present sat in between them full of red and white roses. The tablecloth – she didn't even know they owned a tablecloth, was white and pristine. An ice bucket was placed towards the edge of the table, a bottle of what looked like champagne sat in it.

"Oh, Connor…" she whispered, smiling over at his pouting face. "You're so getting laid tonight."

"Even though I made a mess?" his pout turned into a smirk as he gestured to the plates and pans piled in the sink. "Even though I ruined dinner?" he pulled a face as he looked at the mess on top of the stove and inside the open oven.

"Yes, Connor, even though you're a terrible cook and should never try it again. You're still getting laid tonight," she smirked, her fingers trailing across the tablecloth. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before."

"Are ye serious?" he asked her with a frown. "…No one's ever cooked for ye?"

"You haven't cooked for me yet," she teased. "And… Yeah, they have, but no one's ever gone to this much effort before? Look at you laying the table and everything… You bought me roses… candles… champagne… Did you even try and cook, Connor, or did you know this was enough to get me in bed?"

"No I really tried to cook!" Connor chuckled. "Went out and bought the ingredients this afternoon, got right to it soon as I got back… I forgot ta turn the pan off and then all hell broke loose," he groaned. "So I hope yer alright eatin' soggy pasta, dried out bolognaise and burnt garlic bread."

"…I'm sure we have pizza in the freezer," Bevin giggled. "But… I'm not really hungry, Con," she picked the bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket and turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows as she took hold of the two glasses on the table. "How about we take this to the bedroom?" she winked at him. Connor grinned, throwing the tea towel he'd been holding over his shoulder and following her out of the room.

"Don't need ta ask me twice!"

* * *

"Can I ask ye somethin'?"

"Kinda just did, Con," Bevin shuffled, lying on her side and propping herself up with her elbow.

"Cute," Connor smirked, raising an en eyebrow at her. She giggled, gesturing for him to carry on. "Can I kiss ye?" he asked with a grin. Bevin smiled, reaching a hand out and touching his cheek as she brought her lips down to his.

"Mhmm…" she sighed happily, her eyes still closed as she pulled away. "Easy question."

"Can I ask ye a harder one, then?"

"…That sounds promising," Bevin licked her lips with a laugh as Connor raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ey, none o' that, need ta get me breath back first!" he reached out to pinch her hip and she squealed, wriggling away from him. "I'm serious, though, Can I ask ye a more difficult question?"

"Of course you can, babe," she nodded her head, shifting under the covers and pulling them up around her as she rolled onto her back, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. "…You gonna ask me or what, Connor?" she asked, turned her head to look at him and frowning in confusion when he threw a small, black box at her. "…Con?"

"Will ye marry me?" he asked nervously, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as she stared at him.

Her eyes searched his for some sort of sign that this was a joke – she half-expected to hear Murphy giggling on the other side of the door – but she saw nothing. Every ounce of cockiness she'd ever witness in Connor, every bit of confidence she knew he had was seemingly gone, and he looked weary… nervous… scared, even.

"This some sort of joke, Connor?" she asked him, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she gulped away her nerves.

"Depends on what ye answer is," Connor chuckled quietly. "I'm hopin' it's an easy question, like the last one was."

"Con…" Bevin paused, rolling the box over in his hands as she sat up slightly, keeping the covers wrapped around her.

"Are ye goin' ta open it?"

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, reluctantly meeting his gaze and waiting for his answer.

"Of course I'm sure about it," Connor nodded his head. "Now, open it. Murph helped me choose it so if ye don't like it, it's his fault."

"Connor-"

"I love ye, Bevin," he interrupted her. "Want ta spend me life wi' ye. I know I ain't got much t'offer ye, but- mmph!" he stopped, his sentence cut short as Bevin threw her arms around him and crushed her lips against his. "That a yes, then?" he mumbled between kissed, smirking against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, that's a yes," Bevin nodded, a small smile on her face as she bit her lip. "That was an easy question, too."


End file.
